Donde Ella Este
by SasuSaku Eternal Love Proyects
Summary: Dar el todo por la personas que amas hasta el ultimo momento, eso es amar de verda.


**IMPORTANTE: **Este es un one shot presentado anónimamente para un concurso de fics ANGST (con más requisitos) organizado por la administradora MeryAnne de la fan page y el grupo "SasuSaku **Eternal Love**". ¿Cómo vas a votar tú como lector de este one shot?

Fácil: Dejando un **review en apoyo**. Cuanto **más largo el review, mejor será**. Se contarán los votos por la cantidad de reviews en los que se exprese el apoyo al concursante para que gane.

Si un review no dice nada al respecto, como por ejemplo: "Wii si ermozo" o "conti plz eres jenial", pues lo siento, no se tendrá en cuenta. Tiene que decir que apoyan el fic para que gane. Sólo así se contará como voto.

Obviamente el mismo usuario puede votar más de un fic si así lo desea.

Si hay empate entre dos personas, entonces ambas compartirán el primer puesto. Si hay empate entre tres o más, habrá que buscar el desempate.

_Nota: _Pueden votar todos, participen o no del concurso. Incluso las administradoras. También pueden auto-votarse, total es anónimo xDDD

**_IMPORTANTE:_********_Sólo la gente que tenga cuenta puede votar. _**No se permiten votos en anónimo para evitar que una misma persona vote muchas veces el mismo fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Donde Ella Este<strong>

Sakura corría por todo el bosque, su vista estaba nublada y su respiración era mínima, estaba huyendo, huía para salvar su vida y la de él, no sabía realmente donde estaba y cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que naruto le dijo que corriese y llevase a sasuke con ella, -sasuke- pensó -, el estaba mal herido y había perdido la conciencia, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sangre, la cual no sabría decir si era de él o de ella.

**Pov**

Estaban rodeados, habían ninjas por todos lados, 7 para ser exactos, era una misión suicida desde el principio y ambos los sabían pero no les importo, sabían que donde estaba orochimaru ahí estaba sasuke y debían salvarlo, lo que nunca imaginaron fue que sasuke ya no tenía salvación.

Al llegar a punto de reunión inmediatamente Fueron atacados en todas las direcciones, una fuerte neblina nublo su vista, estaban rodeados, cuando Sakura llego a reaccionar naruto ya se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con sasuke, un sasuke que estaba poseído por el deseo de venganza, un sasuke que desprendía de su cuerpo dolor y odio, un hombre el cual Sakura todavía amaba.

Sakura por su parte estaba luchando con varios ninjas del país de la niebla, eran fuertes y despiadados y atacaban a matar.

Golpes, jutsus, técnicas y planeación fueron de las tantas cosas que se usaron en aquel momento en el que transcurría la batalla, fue terrible Sakura herida estaba sangrando por varias partes de su cuerpo y no le daban la oportunidad de curarse, sus heridas eran profundas y debía ser muy ágil si quería salir con vida de aquel lugar y aunque le doliera admitirlo debía huir , se mordía el labio inferior al darse cuenta que tenía el pleito perdido, en sus labios reposaba sangre , su sangre producida por los extensos ataques de esos bandidos.

En otro lado de la batalla esta sasuke y naruto, ambos cansados y con varios golpes, naruto le pedía a sasuke que parara que la venganza no llevaba a nada, que todo con la ayuda de los amigos era posible, que para el más que los golpes lo que más le dolía era perder a su mejor amigo.

Sasuke miraba a naruto con una mirada fría, las palabras de naruto no le tocaron para nada, no había sentimiento alguno en sus ojos todo era vacio, todo y al mismo tiempo nada, sasuke se preparaba a darle el golpe final a naruto cuando fue embestido por un golpe de una espada en su espalda, giro lentamente su cabeza para ver quien le había atacado a traición y a su sorpresa fue quien menos imaginaba.

Sakura estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando escucho un fuerte grito de dolor donde se suponía que naruto y sasuke luchaban, en su mente solo una palabra paso por su cabeza – sasuke-kun- sus ojos se agrandaron como esferas y su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, se sintió egoísta, egoísta al no pensar en naruto pero sus sentimientos eran más fuertes y la traicionaban y no podía evitar sentir que algo malo le pasaba a su único amor el uchiha.

De los ninjas que luchaban con Sakura uno de ellos se hizo llamar el mejor de los Espadachines de la Niebla, palabra la cual Sakura repitió en su cabeza para recordar quienes eran, no podía verlos uno de ellos había distribuido niebla en todo el campo de batalla lo que generaba más tensión en el lugar y desventaja para la pelirosa, su fin estaba cerca.

uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, solo cinco voces puedo escuchar , se dijo Sakura para sí, pero al llegar habían 7 ,si sietes voces habían durante el inicio de las batalla.

De pronto Sakura sintió un frio en su espalda sentía que esa era su ultimo respiro, uno de sus contrincantes estaba detrás de ella, el que encargaría de enviarla hacia el mundo de los muertos, una lagrima bajaba por sus mejillas y un adiós sasuke kun salió de sus labios

Con un fuerte golpe hacia su verdugo naruto aparece al lado de Sakura, estaba mal herido y sangraba por todos lados, pero lo que realmente impacto a Sakura fue ver que uno de los clones de naruto contenía a sasuke en brazos, está muy mal herido parecía muerto.

Sakura dijo naruto sin mirarla, vete y llévate a sasuke, está mal herido, no pierdas el tiempo y vete yo me encargare de estos malditos

Como si fuera una orden Sakura tomo a sasuke en su brazos, cuando lo tenía seguro sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda sintió como sangre caía de lo que aparentemente era una herida en la espada, el dolor era tal que solo se comparaba con ser partido a la mitad, pero no podía rendirse, no ahora que tenia a sasuke a su cargo.

Sakura se marcho del lugar, no antes haciéndole prometer a naruto que regresarían salvo a casa y volvería a reunirse a comer una taza de ramen y en esa ocasión ella invitaría o en el mejor de los casos sasuke lo haría.

Es una cita dijo naruto-

Sakura se marcho del lugar, debía ser rápida pues uno de los espadachines pudo eliminar uno de los clones de naruto y la seguía, si la atrapaba sasuke y ella morirían, Sakura realizo una mega patada a un árbol con su ultimo hilo de chakra lanzándolo sobre el espadachín y este cayó al suelo no sin antes lanzar un kunai sobre Sakura perforándole letalmente donde ya estaba su anterior herida.

**Fin del Pov**

Sakura reviso muy bien el lugar, en ese momento deseo de corazón el olfato de kiba o los ojos de hinata, a si podría cerciorarse que nadie los vigila, tenía a sasuke sobre su espalda y su respiración era leve pero indicaba que seguía con vida, Sakura sintió un fuerte dolor de repente en su herida y sintió que sus piernas fallaban, su vista de por sí ya estaba mal y con esto empeorarían las cosas, tras una mala pisada, Sakura y sasuke caen a un barranco donde aparentemente ya no hay salida.

Sakura logra despertar de su fuerte caída, había caído varios metros y varias rocas habían chocado con ellos, pero donde está sasuke? Cuando pudo verlo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba tratando de no llorar todo este tiempo no quería que el despertase y la viera llorar, no, jamás dejaría que él la viera llorar una vez más.

ella trato de levantarse pero no podía la herida de su espalda estaba muy mal y no tenía chakra suficiente para curarse ella y curar a sasuke, por lo que decidió arrastrarse hacia donde él estaba, tras arrastrarse unos metros cuando estuvo cerca de él se recostó sobre una roca poniendo la cabeza de sasuke sobre sus piernas , tomo su pulso- está débil se decía- y inicio la curación, para su sorpresa apenas tenía chakra para devolverle sus signos vitales, la presión del momento, la angustia , la impotencia la invadieron con sus manos sobre una de las tantas heridas de sasuke Sakura lloraba, lloraba y sufría sabía que no podía salvarle, lentamente una mano tomo la de Sakura y le dijo- **detente**- Sakura abrió sus ojos de manera inmediata al sentir como sasuke le agarraba su mano en signo de que no le curara

Sasuke-kun , no te esfuerces confía en mi te curare

No Sakura, no creo poder ser salvado y la verdad tampoco quiero serlo

Esas palabras fueron las necesarias para que Sakura callera en un llanto excesivo, no quería que sasuke muriera , no había luchado tanto para quedar en esa situación, tan ridícula sin poder hacer nada, se sentía menos que nada y cuando iba a decir algo sasuke levanto una de sus mano y acaricio el rostro de la pelirosa secando las lagrimas que mojaban su cara, ante tal acto Sakura siente como un aura tierna rodea las manos de sasuke, sintió paz y bajando la mirada y cubriendo su rostro con su rosado pelo se queda en silencio sin decir palabra , sasuke fue quien comenzó a hablar, - Sakura eres fastidiosa, y se podría decir que siempre te creí un estorbo, - Sakura se mantuvo en silencio – pero sabes Sakura, eso me gustaba, podía salvarte y tenerte cerca, quería que dependieras de mi, - Sakura no decía nada- siempre pensé que el día que fueras fuerte yo debía serlo aun mas para poder ser yo quien te salvase, ser yo a quien siguieras admirando, hubo una pausa, cuando me fui de konoha y te deje en aquella banca pensé que si tu quedabas en konoha algún día podría regresar, porque había dejado en ella la persona más valiosa para mi, esa persona eres tu Sakura, la persona que más amo, la única mujer que puedo decir que he amado - con signos de dolor en su rostro sasuke mira a Sakura y le dice -perdóname Sakura por ser como soy, por no abrirte mi corazón cuando realmente era necesario por no decirte te amo cuando debía, persóname por ser quien soy.

Tras una leve pausa Sasuke miro detenidamente a Sakura y lagrimas empezaron a caer bajaban de sus ojos,- Parece que tu tampoco llegaras a la cita con naruto, y dirigiendo su mirando al cielo y tras cerrar lentamente sus ojos dijo: dobe lo siento pero no podremos invitarte un tazón de ramen, será la próxima vez.

sus ojos continuaron cerrándose

- solo espero que donde ella este ahora yo pueda estar a su lado.

Fin


End file.
